Love Data
by nadiayuna
Summary: Inui is in love! Data man needs help! XDD  InuixOC!
1. Chapter 1 New Manager

I will always love Inui :) after Ryoma and Tezuka of course, lol :D

well, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 1. New Manager**

Inui glanced back to the notebook in front of him. He had been on that since lunch time. He even made a serious face, didn't even bother about going back to the class, and kept minding the notes in front of him. The notes weren't about the opponent team's data, they also weren't the data of Seigaku's regulars, but it was something else…..

A girl's data…

Her name is Miyuki Sato.

A black-long haired girl's small photo was pinned onto the paper. Beside the photo there's a few handwriting:

_Name: Miyuki Sato_

_Birthday: September 18 (current age 15)_

_Weight: 49kg_

_Blood type: B _

_Hobby: reading novel (often seen reading novel every lunch time, but isn't confirmed yet), tennis (?)_

_Move here (Seishun Gakuen) on June 2._

_Data isn't complete yet, need further information_

He let out a deep sigh. He seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure out if something had been forgotten. But he had not a clue. He stared back to the photo and felt his heart flustered, bringing reddish colored to his face.

He's in love, you can tell that.

The girl had moved to Seishun Gakuen for two weeks now. They said she's from New York since born, but her Japanese is so good that everyone hasn't any troubled speaking with her. But still, American culture could be seen emerged from her aura.

Inui didn't really mind her at first but after what happened beside tennis court three days ago, he just could not get rid of the girl from his mind.

_Inui, as usually going to wash his face after practice. He put his glasses beside the towel in front of him. After feeling refreshed he took the towel, unintentionally he pushed the glasses. It fell off. "Damn," he muttered. He dried his face with the towel first, then bent down. His both arms swayed through the ground, searching for the glasses._

_He could felt there's a person coming. He stared at the person, but his eyesight's were really bad that everything he saw was just merely a blur. The person bent down, took of something that Inui concluded might be his glasses, and then gave it to him. Inui murmured 'Thanks' and smiled, he took the glasses immediately and wore it. He surprised when he found a beautiful girl stood up before him._

"_You're welcome," she replied with smile._

"_Ah…." Inui said, mesmerized by the girl. The girl then gave one little smile then took off, leaving Inui behind that still frozen on the ground._

_Everyone could tell what had shown on his eyes._

_He's in love._

_After that he spent entire day, searching for the girl's name._

_The day after, he spotted the girl in front of the Faculty Office. She was talking to the tennis coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. The girl gave one bow to the old lady, Sumire replied it with "Yeah yeah, of course you are welcomed," and patted the girl's shoulder. The girl smiled and said "Well then I'm going back to the class." She turned left and Inui, subconsciously hid under the wall. The girl walked past him, after confirming the girl didn't recognize him, he stood up._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Inui was taken aback. He was sure; his life was shortened about ten years that time. _

"_Se…sensei..," he stammered. The old lady, Ryuzaki Sumire was standing before him. "I-I wanted to talk to you Sensei," he continued, but then he realized what was his purpose? What was he going to say to the Coach? Everything left him after he spotted the black-haired girl. "By the way," he tried to change the topic, "Who was that?"_

"_Oh, the girl? She just moved here about two weeks ago. From America, New York. Her name is Miyuki Sato. Ha! Didn't even look like a Japanese eh? But her Japanese is really good," said Sumire._

'_Ah, so her name is Miyuki Sato…' said Inui in his mind. "From America? Just like Echizen…"he said._

"_Yeah, she just handed me the application form to join the tennis club," Sumire said, showing the paper on her hand._

"_REALLY?" Inui screamed. He didn't do it on purpose, he was surprised. It's like when he got a secret opponent's data that no one knows._

_Sumire jumped back, surprised by her disciple's screams. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she raged._

_Inui froze. His mind kept telling himself, "baka…baka…baka…." Then bowed repeatedly to Sumire, apologizing to her._

"_Geez, you are so weird today Inui," she crossed her hands. "And what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Inui suddenly remembered after he spotted the notebook in his left hand. "Ah this I want to consult with you about new training menu for the regulars."_

"_Ah, okay..." Sumire said, and then with hand gesture 'follow me', Inui followed her inside the Faculty Office._

_

* * *

_

Inui stood up from his spot, after patted some dust off his butt he took his notebook. He's been observing Miyuki's data for three hours but no idea came to him. The school bell rang, and then he remembered that he needed to attend tennis practice today.

He strode off to the door.

* * *

"Hey Echizen, pass me my racket!" shouted the spiky haired boy.

"Ah, Momo-senpai! Use your own legs would ya?" Ryoma replied. He threw lazy looks to his senpai then continued enjoying his Ponta can.

"Damn, you are so useless for being a _kouhai_," Momo stared at him with upsetting look, and then murmured 'cool, cool, I'm cool. Don't be mad Momo, it's just so uncool'. Then walked toward where his racket laying on the ground.

"Baka…." said the bandana guy, who walked past Momo. He hissed after saying that. "Fffssssshhh…."

Momo, who just managed to cool off finally exploded.

"**SHUT UP YOU MAMUSHIIII!"**

"**OR WHATTT? FFFSSSHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh no! Momo and Kaidoh are fighting again-nya!" Eiji Kikumaru, whom just arrived together with Oishi Shuichiro and Takashi Kawamura surprised with the scene before their eyes. "Stop them _ne! _Oishi!"

"Ah, stop that already!" screamed Oishi. He strained Momo while Takashi helped to strain Kaidoh.

"_Mou, _you guys are so childish-nya! What will Echizen say as the first year here?" Eiji said with rage.

Even Eiji said that, Ryoma was just didn't really care about that. He murmured 'Mada mada dane', then continued to enjoy his Ponta again.

"I'm sorry senpai," said Momo and Kaidoh together.

"Good Tezuka isn't here. If he saw that maybe he would punish you with a hundred laps! Do you want that?" lectured Oishi. He _is _really a mom of Seigaku.

Both Momo and Kaidoh just murmured 'okay, okay'. After Oishi finished lectured both of them, Coach Ryuzaki followed by Tezuka Kunimitsu came.

"Okay, okay. All of you come closer!" shouted the old lady. Tezuka stood still beside her, eyes sharp to all his subordinates. It's like he was checking if there's someone who didn't come to the practice.

"Where's Inui?" Tezuka asked. His eyes were still swarming amongst the member of tennis club Seigaku.

"Here, here…" a panted voice heard. A tall guy with glasses and notebook in his left hand appeared.

"Okay, everyone's here now right?" asked Sumire. Tezuka nodded to her, and then she continued, "Okay, the next competition is still two months ahead but we can't let our guard down if you want to the best! That's why Inui here will explain new practice portion for all of you and the regulars of course!" she called Inui with her hand, giving him a signal 'Now you take over'.

Inui walked to the front, positioned himself in front of Tezuka and Sumire. He opened his notebook directly to the page that had been bookmarked before. The title is "**NEW TRAINING MENU**"

"Okay, I'll explain this new training 'menu'. First of all, I wanted to congrats about our advance to the National. Thanks for all of our Regular's works and also to you all that always cheer on us. Every middle school in Japan now has their sight on us, we achieved that goal with our hard work and of course we want to keep it as long as we can. However, to reach that goal not only by strengthen our regulars but by strengthen all of you, the pillars of Seigaku," Inui retorted.

Tezuka nodded with agreement. Most of the member clapping their hands, amazed by Inui's speech. Momo, Oishi, and Fuji smiled and nodded. Eiji shouted 'Fight Seigaku' with Takahasi. Ryoma smiled, muttered 'Mada Mada Dane', Kaidoh just hissed.

"After this I'll give you one copy of training paper, we'll start the training on this Saturday," Inui said.

Sumire smiled, then patted Inui on the shoulders 'Good job, Good job." Inui just smiled. "Ah wait! Everyone silence! I have another announcement!" She shouted.

Everyone went silence, wondering what else will be announced.

"You guys heard what Inui said right? We'll work our ass after this! But Inui, taking care of you guys while he also has to concern about his training, so I decide to give you an additional manager," she retorted. She looked up to her watch, "Ah, she'll be here in seconds."

"Heee! Did the old lady say 'she'?" Eiji said confusely.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fuji answered calmly.

Everyone gasped, most of them excited, saying 'Finally, a female manager!' Inui stared blankly to Sumire. He couldn't think anything, and then he remembered….

A scene yesterday when he spotted the black-haired girl talking to Sumire…

"No way," he murmured under his breath. His heart beat faster, his blood boiled. _'No way!'_

A girl seemed approaching the tennis court, where everyone gathered. Her black long hair swayed gently because of the breeze. Everyone said an 'Oomph' as the girl approached closer to them.

Inui never forgot the face. The face that smiled to him when she gave him his glasses.

She stood bravely upon the Seigaku's tennis club member. "Hi, everyone! I'm Miyuki Sato. _Yoroshiku ne!_"

Then, Inui dropped his jaw.

* * *

How's that?

sorry for the grammar mistake, lol

i'll be grateful if you correct them

Please review it, if you have an idea just tell me.

Maybe, it will help for the next chapter

Ja ne :)


	2. Chapter 2 Let's work hard!

**Chapter 2. Let's work hard!**

It's saturday. Inui woke up early today. He dashed to the bathroom, then took a quick shower. After get dressed, he walked to the kitchen. Daily routine, he made his _**Inui's breakfast healthy juice.**_ He had enough supplies to make Aozu or Akazu, but he never make those things anymore since he had already aware about how 'terrifying' his experimental beverage could be. Instead, he made a big bottle of _Inui's Grand Deluxe Protein Juice_. "This would be enough," he said, putting the bottle into his sport's bag. He checked his things again, after confirmed there's nothing left behind, he walked out from his apartment.

He walked to the nearby bus stop, sat down and put earphones into his ears. He browsed the songs from his iPod, after found the song he wanted to hear, he clicked it, then shoved the iPod back into his training pocket.

He hummed, following the song rythm until someone poked his shoulder.

"Inui-senpai," Miyuki smiled.

Inui looked utterly bewildered at the moment, then after he realized what was happening, he suddenly jumped, surprised to the girl's present.

"Sa- Sato-san!" He surprised and stood up. His earphones fell off, tangled to his neck.

"Ah, senpai! I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?" Miyuki apologized, her face seemed worried.

"Ah, no. It's okay..." Inui stated. He's finally calmed down.

"Are you waiting for the bus too, senpai?" Miyuki asked, she sat down beside Inui, he stiffened.

"E-ee? Ah yes Sato-san..." He tried to remain calm, cleared his throat then asked her, "Since you are here, means you are living near here right?"

"Ah yeah. I live there," she said as she pointed to the apartment across the road. 'Ah! It's so close to my building!' Inui thought, suddenly felt excited with the fact that Miyuki and him were in the same neighborhood.

"How about you senpai? Where do you live?" She asked.

Inui pointed the building behind him. Miyuki clapped her hands, "Oh my God, we actually lived so close to each other." She smiled. "Ah the bus!" She stood up, because the sudden move, her hair flew to Inui's direction. The morning breeze past them, letting Inui smelled cherry from her hair.

He never liked cherry before. But why is this smell very good to him?

"Let's go senpai!" Miyuki pulled his hands, dragged him into the bus. Inui startled, but let her took the lead.

_'__A girl who took his hand... Cherry-smelled shampoo... Rode on the bus together... It's like a date eh?__'_ said a voice in his mind. Then he back to the earth, shook his head _"__No! No, Inui! Get a hold of yourself! You both aren't going for a date! Today is a tennis practice! She didn't mind holding your hands because she lived in America before. It's her nature! Get.A.__**FUCKING**__..Yourself! _said his thought. Cold sweats dropped from his forehead.

"Sit here senpai!" Miyuki said as she patted the seat beside hers. Inui flustered,then he replied staggeredly, "Y-y-yee-ss,"

He never became this broken. Everything felt weird but exciting at the same time whenever he with the girl. Miyuki faced the window,and Inui kept looking to the front. But sometimes he stole one or two looks to the girl, inhaled the cherry that emerged from the girl's hair.

For the first time, he let himself relaxed, forgetting about tennis and his data.

_"Se..sensei..." Inui stammered, after practice ended, he followed Sumire to the faculty office. Intended to ask her about what had just happened._

_"What?" Sumire asked. She didn't glance to Inui, too busy with her messed up desk._

_"About Sato-san? She's the manager?" He raised his eyebrows._

_"Yeah, you heard her right? What's wrong with it?" Sumire asked. Signing something onto the paper, then glanced confusedly to Inui._

_"Well, it just when you told me yesterday about she joined the club, I wasn't expected that she's going to be the manager!"_

_"Really? Oh well, now you know!" said Sumire happily. "Do you have any objection to that?" she asked._

_"We-well, " he scratched his head, trying to find an excuse, "N-no ma'am..." He finally answered._

_"Okay, then it's__ settled__!"._

* * *

They both arrived in front of the front gate of Seishun Gakuen. The school looked very quiet today. Well today's holiday. There were some kids, but they also might be busy to their own club activities. Inui never bothered by this quietness, but now with his crush stood near to him...

"Ne, Inui-kun. You bring so much things today. Let me help you, 'kay?" Miyuki said as she took the sport bag from Inui's hand.

Inui's face became red as he felt the smoothness of her skin. He immediately got rid the thinking and pulled himself together again, saying 'No, it's okay' and pulled the bag. But Miyuki insisted since she's the new manager and wanted to help.

Finally Inui surrendered, and the girl smiled, extraordinary happy with her winning over the bag. She brought it happily. Inui just smiled as he saw the girl half jumping, half running across the school yard, headed to the tennis courts.

"Yuhuuuu, Inui got a date-nya!" said a voice behind Inui. Inui turned back, found a red haired boy with bandage on his cheek was grinning evily. Inui's face became redder than before over Eiji's taunt, said 'no, no!' and shook his head.

"It's okay, it's okay senpai," Momo said. "We saw you come together this morning, nothing to hide about!" He grinned with Eiji, enjoyed torturing Inui.

"Mou, Momoshiro-kun! Eiji-senpai! Stop that!" Miyuki said angrily. "Don't tease Inui-senpai like that! Now, you guys better get change! Practice is started ten minutes again!" She ordered.

"Nyaaaaa! Miyuki-chan is scaryyyyy~~" Eiji whined.

Oishi and Taka whom listened to their conversation in the corner just laughed. "Okay, okay, you heard our manager. Let's head to the change room okay?" Oishi said, dragged Eiji along with him. The rest followed silently.

"S-sorry Sato-san..." Inui said. He glanced to the ground, hiding his red face.

"For what Inui-senpai?" She asked wryly. "If you refer them," she said, her head tilted to Eiji cs whom just left, "you don't have to worry. Actually, I think this is kinda fun," she said then laughed.

"Ah..." Inui said. The girl's laugh was just so adorable.

"Let's work hard ne, senpai!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, of course," Inui answered, then with the girl beside him, together they strode off to the tennis courts.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the previous.

But i still love their little lovely time looool :D

and the next chapter will be RyoSaku's!

:D

Review and Idea please!

Sore ja! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Asking for Help

Hiyaa! finally chapter 3 lol

thanks for everyone that check this story to their story alert and favorite story.

luv u all mwah :*

* * *

**Chapter 3. Asking for Help**

"It's delicious..." Ryoma said, as he tasted his bento made by his girlfriend, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Really?" Sakuno asked, her eyes widened with happiness. Once or two times a week, she always makes bento for two of them, enjoying their only lovey dovey time between Ryoma's busy tennis practice's schedule.

"Un..." replied Ryoma with smirk. They always spend lunchtime on the rooftop, cold breeze made his appetite grew larger.

"Yokatta," Sakuno clapped her hands, felt grateful that her hardwork early this morning was worth it.

Ryoma just smiled then asked her, "how was the tournament?" as he remembered the tournament whom girl's tennis club were being through.

"Great! We defeated St. Rudolph yesterday, so now we are advance to the Final!" she proclaimed with high voice. "And I won my game, Ryoma-kun!" She added. "It's all because of you. Thanks," as she smiled with her ever-cutest gesture to Ryoma, made him flushed.

"Betsu ni..." He muttered, turned his face a little, hiding his flame red cheeks. Ahh, why is she always be this cute?

Sakuno giggled to his reaction, "But I mean it. You always help with my practice. I owe you, Ryoma-kun..." She said gently, crawled a little forward to see Ryoma's face.

"Owe me eh..." The prince muttered, suddenly he grinned as an idea flashed on his mind. "Well, then I think you have to 'pay' me now, Ryuzaki-san..."

"Eeh?" Sakuno surprised to his action. Ryoma turned back to her then pulled her closer, his head tilted to the side as he drew his face closer to Sakuno's.

She froze at the moment, couldn't think of anything. Sakuno saw Ryoma had closed his eyes and kept leaning closer.

Finally she surrendered to the moment, her cheeks turned rosy red as she closed her eyes too...

Everything is going to be perfect, until...

Sound of the door clanked open, made they both flinched backward, "Eh,..." A tall man with glasses appeared. He seemed surprised with the fact before his eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I...disturb?"

"INUI-SENPAI" both Ryoma and Sakuno screamed. Their both back were facing each other now as their face turned hot red.

"Ah... I'm so sorry. I can come back later.." Inui said flatly. He was about to turn back when Sakuno spoke up.

"NO! No, it's okay Inui-senpai!" She stood up. "We-we already finished so..." She stammered while cleaning the bento box and wrapped it up. Her face was still hot red, knowing the fact that she and her boyfriend were about to kiss on the rooftop of school building and now there's senpai stood before them!

"Sorry, I was looking for Echizen and Horio said he's on the rooftop. I didn't know Ryuzaki is also here.." He said again, tried to break the tension but he knew it's impossible.

"No! I-I'm leaving anyway... It's okay Inui-senpai!" Sakuno bowed repeatedly. Wishing there's a hole in front of her, so she could buried herself along with her embarassment.

Ryoma helped a little, Sakuno mouthed 'sorry' and said farewell to both of them, saying she had some bussiness with Tomoka and dashed to the door.

Both tennis players went silence.

**"So, what do you want, Senpai?****"** growled Ryoma as he threw killing stare to his Senpai.

"Nah Echizen... Just wanted to discuss something," said Inui as he walked towards Ryoma. He put his hands into his pant's pocket.

"I hope it's something **IMPORTANT**," said Ryoma, as he empashized the last word. He's so irritated right now.

"But still," Inui smirked "I don't know that you guys like to kiss on the rooftop," he said that without hesitation.

Ryoma's eyes almost popped out as he heard his senpai's saying. Then he let out one deep sigh and 'Tch' was his only respond.

Inui just grimaced then he remembered his purpose. "Ne Echizen, how's your practice?" He asked.

"Hmmmm... Let's see. You just added twenty more pounds to my ankle not to mention your 'weird' beverage as an addition to my breakfast. Yep. It's HELL." Ryoma said in one breath. "That's why. Can I have my 'heavenly' time back?" He demanded to expresionless face of Inui.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but you know it's necessary," he retorted. He scratched his back of head, seemed amused with what he's gonna say. He mouthed an 'a...' then as if something supressed him, he went silence again. Then murmuring something like 'why I want to discuss such matter with him anyway?'.

"WHAT?" Ryoma shouted, feeling more irritated.

"No... I guess. Well...a-ah just forget it!" Inui snapped, then turned back to the door.

Ryoma glared at him confusedly, then threw look are-you-for-real, running towards the door and stretching his both arms. He made a barrier, forbid Inui to leave.

Inui knew the meaning of his kouhai's glare. It means 'Don't you dare running away'

**"WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT-TO-SAY..?"** Ryoma asked once again, his voice was full of anger as he signaling his senpai there _'You just ruined my date time. So, pay for it_!'

"N-naa Echizen," the data man stuttered. "W-well as I thought once again, i-it's kinda..." then he mouthed the next word in lower voice "embarassing..."

Ryoma furrowed, it's just so not Inui-senpai to say 'embarassing' of something. "What's embarassing anyway?" He snapped, both of his arms lowered.

"W-well...," his cheek flushed. He continued with staggered voice. "I-I'm just wondering...h-how did you asked Ryuzaki out...?"

Ryoma's eyes widened upon the data man's saying.

"So...h-how?" Inui demanded again.

"_Che_... What are you talking about senpai?" Ryoma asked with slightly blush. He didn't feel to answer the question.

"Can you just answer that? You're the one who force me?" Inui growled as his ears became hotter.

Ryoma's frowned,"Nothing special. I confessed to her when we had walked home together. It just happened," Ryoma blurted.

Inui, whom didn't feel satisfy with the Prince's answer, just nodded and sighed with disappointment.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Ryoma asked again, his eyes sharpened, as trying to read his senpai's mind.

"Well don't really mind it...ha-hahaha," Inui answered with force laugh. "Okay, I'm leaving now Echizen. Thanks with your cooperation," he said in one breath, then dashed to the door.

"Eh w-wait Inui-senpai! You dropped your notebo-," Ryoma's sentence was cut off as he stared to the opened notebook below him.

There's a black-haired girl photo. Ryoma picked the notebook up, then grinned evily.

Inui felt weak on his knees, as he saw his kouhai smirked to him, showing his opened notebook.

"Ne, Senpai. You don't have to answer, I think I know," Ryoma said with wide grin across his face.

* * *

"Sakunooooooooo," said a loud voice girl, greeted Sakuno that had came back to the class.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno replied as she walked towards to her own seat.

"Why is your face red Sakuno?" Her bestfriend asked worryly. "Heee, is something happened with Ryoma-kun?" She asked, immitating Sakuno's way to call Ryoma. Sakuno's cheeks became redder again, as she thought the scene on the rooftop once more. She shook her head and said her branded phrase, "_Mou_, Tomo-chan!"

Tomoka just giggled to her bestfriend reaction. The school bell rang not long after that, students of class 1-2 were coming back except for Ryoma Echizen.

"Hee? Where's Ryoma-sama? Do you know Sakuno?" The loud girl asked worryly.

"Ummm, dunno. He was with Inui-senpai," Sakuno answered dryly, wondering where her boyfriend might be now. Her cellphone suddenly rang, a text message:

Srry hun, sumthing came up, I'll be back when school ends. C ya luv  
-Ryoma

"He said there's a something came up..." Sakuno muttered, then glanced to her bff and Horio.

"Heee? Something?" Tomoka raised her eyebrows, thinking what is 'something' would be...

"Maybe he runs over to that Jyousei Shounan's sexy sensei again..." Horio muttered.

Sakuno's eyes popped out when she heard that, then tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Tomoka, who saw that immediately snapped Horio in the head.

"BAKA!" She shouted. "Are you stupid?" She whispered that angrily then gestured to Sakuno. Horio, finally understood the situation then apologized continuosly to Sakuno.

Sakuno just nodded and said "No. It's okay. I'm just overreacting...". But even she said that a sexy figure of that woman always haunting her. Why does she insist to bring her Ryoma-kun to Jyousei anyway? She shook her head, snapped the bad thought from her head. She trusted Ryoma with her life, but still...

"Don't mind that Sakuno, you know Horio is an idiot..." Tomoka said with reassuring girl. She wept the tears from Sakuno's eyes. Sakuno replied it with smile.

"Eee- what does suppose to mean, woman!" Horio growled.

"Oi! You both! Do you want the lesson start or not?" The teacher that came from nowhere screamed to them. Both Tomoka and Horio jumped then mouthed 'sorry'. Sakuno just sweatdropped as she saw it.

* * *

"_Che_, just come kay? See u then," Ryoma said to the person over the line. He hung up after that.

"Oi Echizen! Who did you talk to?" Inui asked worryly. Both of them were still on the rooftop, sitting away from each other. Ryoma said he skipped the class just so he could talk to him. Inui didn't want that since it just so unreasonable for his kouhai to leave the class. But Ryoma just answered that the next class was English and it's so boring. Even if Inui didn't come to him, he would still skip anyway.

So, the first problem is _done_.

Now to the next _**one**_.

Ryoma smirked one or two everytime he remembered his senpai's face when he found out. This action made Inui blushed even more. He felt slightly humiliated now, but he couldn't go away nor complaining to him . He's totally in the _losing_ position right now. Not to mention, his first purpose was to ask an _advice _how to _flirt_ a girl!.

"N-ne Echizen," Inui stammered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes senpai. And as I recall, You _are_ the one who is _not_ okay..." Ryoma stated, then murmured his branded-phase 'mada mada dane'.

Inui let out a deep sigh as he looked like to lift an invisible burden on his chest.

"Ne Senpai," He snapped. "Are you serious with this," Ryoma asked as he pointed to the opened notebook between them. Ryoma, once again smirked as he, with his all might, supressed his will to laugh out loud.

Inui saw to the direction that Ryoma had pointed, then felt humiliated once again. In the end, he just faintly nodded.

"_Tch_, I can't believe you asked me for such thing," Ryoma replied. "So, I offered someone better to help you." He said as he stood up.

Inui flinched to Ryoma's answer. "Someone else…" as he repeated Ryoma's words.

"**YOU-**" Inui jumped up. His sentence was cut off as he surprised by sound of the door roughly opened.

"Oi O-chibi! What do you want?" shouted the red haired young man. "Eh, Inui? What are you doing here?" He confusedly asked.

Inui gulped, couldn't believe the person before him is the one that Ryoma referred to. "EIJI!"

* * *

Lol, bad Inui. How could he disturb my imagination of RyoSaku's lovey dovey time?

and How will Eiji suppose to help Inui?

take a sneak peek guys!

_For the next episode in Love Data!_

_"Confidence, Charm, and Charisma... REMEMBER THAT!"_

_"Inui, you are such and idiot,"_

_"Inui-senpai, that's scene in Taiko, not in Romeo and Juliet!"_

_"I want to order ramen."_

_"Sorry, but we just serve cake here..."_

_'Mada mada dane , Inui-senpai'_

_**Sore ja! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 Game starts part I

Ah finally! I still can't believe I've managed to come this far

Chapter 4, fresh from the oven loooool

* * *

Inui's Apartment, 07.00 P.M

"Uuunh...uuunnhhh," Inui grunted everytime he lifts the barble. The TV was turned on, airing a comedy show. Laughing and buzzing sound overwhelmed the room and yet, he didn't pay attention to that. His mind was flying to somewhere else. And it's like something snapped the button _inside_ him, he gasped , turning red then felt angry for no reason, increasing his lifting-barbel pace as the _humiliatin__g_ moments came to him once more.

Not like Echizen, Inui thought. Eiji was a different story. He is a straightful person, not really caring about people's feeling. Yeah, that's a harsh fact but it's just what Inui needed the most now.

_Eiji, struggling on the floor, as he laughing out loud when he heard Ryoma's story. Inui, still too shocked with Eiji's presence, gave the honor to tell what's the situation to Ryoma. _

___"Hahahahahahaha! Heeee! Inui is IN LOVE? And asking ochibi how to deal with the girl? Hahahahhaa! Oh My! My stomach! My stomaaacchhh!" He screamed, laughing maniacally at first then frowning as he felt wave of pain struck his belly. After managed to get himself together, he was panting,gasping for breath._

_"Is it... that bad?" Inui broke, he sweatdropped as he asked that._

___Eiji laughed as he heard his friend. "Of course it's not-nya," as the acrobatic guy put his smug face. "Well, it's just..." He scratched the back of his head, thinking the best word to describe it. "...rare..?" He raised his eyebrows as he mouthed the word._

_"Che... He needs help, senpai..." Ryoma said abruptly to Eiji._

_"H-help?" He stammered, then h__e __fell to the floor, __laughing hysterically.__"Hmmmm, __okay okay… phew…" He took a deap breath, pulling himself together. "__Miyuki-chan ne." __H__e muttered. __He put his fist under his chin, as seriousness finally drawn over his face._

_Eiji walked towards the hopeless guy there, and patted him on the shoulders. "No problem, Inui! We will definitely help you!"_

_Ryoma nodded then surprised as the words finally digested to his brain. "Ehhh! 'We" you said?"_

* * *

Seishun Gakuen, 10.00 A.M

Inui browsed the surroundings cautiously then felt slightly embarassed to his own behaviour. "Calm down, stupid," he kept telling himself.

He couldn't believe he got himself really into this now. As for digging some data, he need not advice from everyone else, hey! He himself is a data collector of Seigaku tennis club. But then again, this is a whole different story. This isn't like collecting any hidden opponents' techniques when he sneaked up to their school nor organizing training menu for his fellow regulars. For God's sake, this is a 'girl' we're talking about. An unique human species with difference understatement and perspective than guys. Looking weak but under some circumstances are potentially strong and ... _dangerous_.

More dangerous than his _experimental _beverages.

Even then, he just nodded with everything Eiji had 'taught' him (well, even if that the best word to fit in).

**Number 1. Find and specify what does she really likes.**

_"__Ne, Inui. I know you might be the best data collector. But, to deal with girls you need 'different' skill-nya!__"_as Eiji's voice echoed in his mind. _"__Confidence, Charm, and Charisma... __**REMEMBER THAT**__!__"_

'It's been 5 minutes already' he reminded himself. "_Enter. Not enter. enter..._"as inside of him struggled whether to enter or not enter the building in front of him. Miyuki, his crush, now inside the library building upon him.

_"__Don't waste any chance that lies in front of you, mate!__"_ as Eiji's voice, once again echoed in his head.

"Do you want to go in or not?" an irritated voice broke his attention. Behind him, stood two girls with angry looks. "You're blocking the door Senpai..." said the first girl.

"A-ah yes, I'm going in..." Inui replied with blush. Even he said that, he didn't intend to move his feet. Instead, he gazed the building once more, feeling hesitated.

"Argh!" the second girl growled. "Just go in!" she shouted and began pushing brainless Inui into the building.

"E-eehh?" Inui jumped, but he didn't struggle. In fact, he felt relieved.

Finally, he's _inside_ the library.

The two girls grunted behind him, cursing along the way. But Inui just ignored them. There's something way more important.

'Okay, let's find the girl,' he thought.

"Inui-senpai?"

Inui jumped in utter shock, finding the girl he sought before now was standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Her eyes filled with worry as she observed her senpai.

"Ah Sato-san..." He finally said. _Calm, calm, calm..._

"What are you doing here, senpai?" She asked. She brought a book in her hand.  
Inui wondered if she read it all the time...

"I-I'm going to self-study here," he stuttered. Damn, now he looked like Ryuzaki when she still had a crush on Echizen, he thought.

"Oh cool," she said. "Well…" she shrugged with an awkward laugh then she said, "I need to put this back," as she showed the book in her left hand.

"Ah, yes… " Inui said then Miyuki excused herself.

After they apart, he marched himself to the rack across Miyuki. "Perfect," he muttered as he spotted the girl clearly from where he stood now. The girl put the book back to its shelf. She gazed the shelf for a moment, then with a surprised look as if she won the lottery, she picked a book roughly from the rack, then smiled widely. She took a seat immediately, not a moment later she sunk herself into the world of the book in front of her.

"_Don't ever waste your chance!"_

He picked a random book from the rack then marched slowly to the seating place where Miyuki's at. He took a seat across her, pretending not to see the girl, his gaze was occupied to the book. He slammed it a little hard to the table, hoping it would shift the girl's attention.

….

Nothing happened.

Yap, she's not here now. Not literally. I mean, she's too busy with the world of herself.

Inui sighed deeply—he didn't realize he sighed too loud.

"Inui-senpai…." Inui looked up and found the girl was smiling to him.

"Sa-Sato-san…!" Inui said with half-surprised. "I thought you were leaving…" He added with mannered astonishment.

"No, I'm not," she said then holding up the book she's been reading.

"Oh, _Genji no Monogatari _eh?" Inui said as he read the book's title. "So, you like reading?" Inui muttered, he tried to not looking too curious.

"Yeah, I like reading…" she said. 'Good,' Inui thought. _Data acquired, __She likes reading. _Her gaze turned back to Inui, "Hmm…I don't know senpai read _Romeo and Juliet…_"

**Number 2. Gauge her interest**.

_Okay, now let's get along with this. _"Ah this…" Inui smirked, "Yeah, I am a big fan of Shakespeare," He lied. He _ever _open the book, but it just a _glance, _he never read it seriously. When exactly he had he time to bitchy about stupid couple whom committed suicide. He _is _busy enough organizing training menu for Seigaku's regulars and collecting opponents' data!

"I read that one too," Miyuki suddenly felt excited, she closed the book upon her. "What scene do you like Inui-senpai?" As she drew interested look to Inui.

_Crap._

_A hundred times crap._

Inui choked, then started squeezing his brain to find any reasonable excuses. He didn't really think when he said the next words out loud, "Ah yeah. When both family declared the war I..guess?" He trailed off.

Miyuki's eyebrows were traveling further and further across her forehead to her Senpai's explanation. She tried to recall the story of _Romeo and Juliet, _but she couldn't remember any of war scene in it.

"Umm a war? Is there any?" Miyuki raised her eyebrows.

Inui squeezed his brain tighter. _"Inui, you are such an idiot!" _He screamed inside. "Ummm, when the Romeo guy got burned inside his castle when Juliet's family attacked..."

"Heee?" Miyuki furrowed, then she remembered, "Inui senpai, but that's a scene in _Taiko _not in _Romeo and Juliet,"_ she added.

...

"_...Sou ka?"_

And where is the hole on the ground when he needs that?

Inui cleared his throat, "Aah, I'm sorry. I read them long ago. Must had forgotten...ha-ha-haa," he reasoned out with force laugh.

Miyuki replied with a sigh, then she put her ever-cutest smile, "You're silly senpai..."

* * *

Seems like Inui becomes stupid and stupider everyday.

ROFLMAO, can't blame guy in love right? hahaha

btw, i'll reveal more steps of 'how to ask the girl out for dummies' later

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Game starts part II

Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club, in front of changing room, 03.00 P.M

Tezuka, Oishii, and Coach Ryuzaki were going to the technical meeting of The National Competition today, so the practice wasn't as long as usual.

All Seigaku regulars had changed to their uniform. They packed now, preparing to go home.

"Nyaaaa, _hontou?_" Eiji squealed in sudden. He stood in front of the locker room with Miyuki beside him.

"Un, don't forget to visit okay?" Miyuki said happily.

"Hehh, _nani? Nani ka?" _Momo suddenly appeared.

"Miyuki-chan has a part time job -_nyaaa!"_ Eiji announced.

"Heeehh! Where is it?"

"It'a a new café in front of the station." Miyuki informed them. "Pay a visit okay, Momoshiro-kun."

"Oh sure sure. New café eh?" Momo's eyes widened, glimmered with joy as he wondered delicious foods there.

"No! We'll go now!" Eiji exclaimed. He encircled his arms to Momo and dragged him along with Kaidoh. Then he suddenly stopped, browsed the surrounding around him, searching for someone's figure. "Hee, where is he?"

* * *

Outside _Haritatsu _, at the same time

Inui, Ryoma, Fuji, and Taka exited the rusty building in that small block in the shopping district. They had Tezuka permits to left the practice that day so they could had their racquets' strings examined by Inui's suggestion.

"So, you guys have to check the strings more often now," Inui started not too long after they had reentered the crowdedness of shopping district.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't realize it until yesterday. Because it got loose my _Tsubame Gaeshi _didn't work really well," Fuji explained as he examined his newly racquet's strings. "How about you Taka-san?" He asked as he handed Taka's yellow racquet to him.

"Eh..." He accepted it, his eyes suddenly became sharpened, his voice growled "**BURNINGGGGG! Yeah baby! Now nobody can beat my Dash Hadoukyuuu!" **As he swung the racquet continuously.

"Ah, you do that on purpose Fuji..."

Fuji chuckled, "Nah, it's good right. Seeing this spirit?"

Sometimes Inui just couldn't understand his three year straight classmates, the _tensai _Fuji Shuusuke. Like, he's within _his _own world,...or something (that's what Inui thought). His cellphone suddenly rang, switching his attention. It was Eiji.

"Inui _desu._"

_nya Inui! Taihen da? Where are you now?_

_"_What's wrong? I'm in shopping district now," Inui's face became worried. "Anything bad happen?"

_Unn! Just come here, 'kay? The café in front of the station! You must come! _Then Eiji hung up as the line changed to small endlessly 'beep' voice.

"What's wrong Senpai?" Ryoma asked as he realized his Senpai's worried face.

"I don't know. Eiji said something about café in front of the station," Inui answered as he put his cellphone back to his pocket.

"Then we better check..." Fuji suggested.

"**BURNINGGG! Let's go baby!"**

* * *

They four had arrived in front of a small building with a board saying "**Keiko Café :cake and coffee**". The roof was old and rusty but the paint was still new and so are the fences and the doors. Inui remembered that this building used to be an old bookstore that had gone bankrupt. False crawling plants seemed to envelope the fences and the corner of the café. The café was painted with orange layered with brown colored made it looked like a chocolate creamy cake. In front of the door, stood a banner with recommended menu and the price on it.

As they four approached closer, freshly baked cake and coffee could be smelled. Their silence broke by churning sound of Ryoma's stomach.

"Aah..." As they four sweatdropped, "I'm hungry..." Ryoma added.

"Ah yes, me too.." Taka smiled.

"Eiji said he's here?" Asked Fuji as he turned to Inui.

"There's 97% of possibility of it." Inui retorted. "This is the only café in front of the station."

"Then we better go in," Fuji said and they four marched into the café.

Ryoma opened the door and the bell rang. It was an old unique design, when a string connected the door and the bell. So when the door is opened, the bell will automatically rang.

"_Irrashai!" _Greeted a waitress there. She wore an incredibly cute black-maid outfit.

"Ah Sato-san!" Taka yelled as soon he recognize the girl's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hee don't you see? I'm working here!" She squealed then gestured herself, "Everyone else is also here."

"_Sou ka?" _Fuji said. "Ah that's Eiji," as he saw the red-haired boy was waving at them.

"_Ne minna! _Here!" Eiji shouted. There are also Momo and Kaidoh.

Miyuki giggled then she cleared her throat, fixing her composure. She gestured her hand like a good waitress. "Welcome to the Keiko café. I'll bring you to your seat."

Miyuki led the way as Ryoma, Taka, and Fuji followed her. "Inui-senpai, what's wrong?" She turned to Inui, who still stood silently in front of the door.

Inui frozen as he saw the girl. _What the hell with this maid outfit! _He screamed in his head. As the girl took one step closer, he backed away, glancing up to the ceiling to prevent any blood coming out from his nose.

'_Kuso! 'Kuso! This is a crime. A big crime. H-how could she wore this kind of outfit in front of me!' _Inui cursed loudly in his head, his face turned red and redder as the girl approached closer. _"Daijoubu ka, Senpai?" _She asked. She bent a little forward to Inui.

Inui took a peek at the girl. But it was a bad move. _Very bad move~~_

Because the girl bent down, her maid outfit which was a low neck one completely showed off her upper breast line. His face was burning red, then the girl asked, "Are you sure Senpai?"

'Did she do that on purpose?' 'Why did she wear that outfit anyway?' 'Is she trying to seduce me?' 'Why?' 'Why?' '**Why?' **Inui's head flooded with questions. His brain seemed as if it would explode at any moment. His ears felt hot up to his eyes. Then he felt a hot rush coming to his nose. _Crap! I hope it's not blood!_

_"H-Hai! Daijoubu desu!" _Inui answered her loud and formal.

"E-eh?" Miyuki flinched, confused with Inui's behaviour.

"Na-na Inui is shy-nyaa!" Eiji squealed with joy, succeed torturing him.

Inui turned quick to Eiji as he heard his voice. With anger finally overwhelmed him, he dashed to the acrobatic guy.

"He-he isn't she cute nyaa~~OUCH!" Eiji whined as Inui slammed his fist on to the acrobatic guy's head.

"Damn, I got worried for no reason at all..." The data man muttered as he took a seat beside Kaidoh then, leaving Eiji that still caressing his corehead.

Miyuki raised her eyebrows, then let out a deep sigh. She took several menu books from cashier table. "Okay, what can I get for you all?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"I want tiramisu-_nyaa!_"

"Triple chocolate for me!"

"Same with Momo-senpai..."

"Velvet Meringue please."

"Cookies and Cream fssshhhh..."

**"BURNINGG! CHOCOLATE CHEESE CAKE BABY!"**

"..."

Miyuki glanced to Inui, "how about you senpai?" She asked.

Inui still amazed by the looks of the girl. His brain seemed inactive for now, as he scanned the girl in maid outfit from head to toe.

"...Inui-senpai? What can I get for you?" Miyuki asked for the second time.

"_Che.." _Ryoma muttered as he glanced to the data man. He knew what's going on. Without a warning he snapped Inui's back. "Senpai!"

"Ehh!" Inui choked as he returned to reality. Everyone gazed at him as he was a freak. "Eeh... I-I want to order ramen!" He suddenly yelled.

"R-ramen?"

Everyone sweatdropped as they heard Inui. Miyuki chuckled, "But Senpai, we only serve cakes here..."

_Crap._

_A thousand times crap._

"You're silly senpai..." Miyuki's word slipped out once again through his ears.

_"_Mada mada dane, Inui-senpai..."

* * *

Hiyaaaa, cute Miyuki-chan!

That reminds me I want to make a maid outfit for cosplay festival in my place looool

My new semester starts tomorrow (september 14th) so I would update late.

**Ja Ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Advice

He who angers you, conquers you. -Elizabeth Kenny

* * *

**Chapter 6. Advice**

"_You're so silly senpai~~" _as Eiji imitated Miyuki's voice with his cute-kitty like face behind Inui. The data man shivered as he heard those words again, held his fist up to the air and slammed it without warning on to the acrobatic guy's head.

"Nyaaaawww! It hurts!" Eiji yelled in pain, caressing his swollen corehead. "_Mou, _what's that for?" He frowned.

"**Stop-That-Already**!" Inui glanced to Eiji with fury-no, in fact more to humiliated way. Yes, he's totally humiliated.

All of them parted in front of the café. Eiji wanted to walk home with Inui, he said. But Inui knew it was just an excuse. That catman just want to mock him.

Now, it's about matter of time until everyone knows Inui thought.

"_Ne_, Inui! It seemed you weren't doing very well. Did you really understand what I had taught you yesterday?" Eiji asked, stretching his hand over his head.

"_Like totally," _Inui complained in his head but in the end he just muttered 'hmmm'.

"Did you really read the book I gave to you?" Eiji asked again.

'Ah the book,' the data man remembered. '10 ACCURATE WAYS TO GET THE GIRL' if that's the _right _title. Don't blame him, he's an information guy. What Inui believes are information and data. The publisher of the book is the most famous one in Japan, that's why he bet on everything he had with that book. But now he had learnt something precious. DO NOT BELIEVE EVERYONE EXCEPT YOURSELF! Yep, bold and underline those words please.

" I won't obey the book again..." He muttered.

"Ehh why?" Eiji asked in puzzled look. He stood in Inui's way as his stare was demanding the data man's reason.

"I'm done with the first two steps today, they are all just ridiculous!" Inui snappped, he became staggered for a moment then let out a deep sigh, letting the rage out from himself, "I just can't... U saw me right? I looked like a freak..."

Eiji chuckled to the Data man's answer. He stared to his expresionless face then Eiji remembered that Inui, until now never let his feeling drove him. He's a calm person, a little mysterious, but a supportive one. Even he always drives all Seigaku's regulars crazy with his idea of how his experimental beverages could bring any advantages to them, he's the one that will keep them organized. Without him, they would not be as developed as now. And now, this guy needs help. How could he dare not to care?

"_Che, _he's right..." Said a calm voice guy behind him. They both turned to Inui's behind then found a short guy leaned on the wall not to far from them. The emerald-hair guy turned his face to them then he spoke again, "He wouldn't make any progress at all anyway. So let him be..."

Ryoma Echizen stood before them with his usual sullen face, but his eyes had changed. It's not the usual "i-don't-care" look but more like pissed off.

Inui's heart twitched as he heard his _kouhai_'s saying, even he didn't fully understand it. He furrowed his eyebrows and spoke "what are you talking about Echizen?"

Ryoma stood back then walked slowly towards his senpai-tachi. "Nah, just saying the truth," he said. "He wouldn't succeed afterall, _ne_ Eiji-senpai?"

Both Eiji and Inui surprised with what their _kouhai_ had said.

"E-e _ochibi_! Why are you talking like that?" Asked puzzled Eiji.

The prince walked closer to the idly puzzled guys. "Want to play a match?"

* * *

"Ah, _doushio_?" Eiji whined behind the bar. They three had gone to the usual street tennis court. Now, Ryoma and Inui-both already changed to their jersey- were examining their own racquets'. Inui stepped first into the courts. Ryoma followed.

Eiji winced upon the scene. He was worried where this would going to.

It's not so like Ryoma to ask for a sudden match to his Senpai. Well, except for the _buchou_, the person whom Ryoma wants to defeat so much, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

As for company for practicing, the guy always be Momoshiro. Not Inui.

So, why is this happening?

Ryoma glared sharply to the senpai across the net. He walked closer then held his racquet vertically so its head was touching the ground. "Which?"

"Rough..." The data man answered.

Then Ryoma spun his racquets and just a few second it fell to the ground. "It's smooth... I'm going to serve then," Ryoma commented as he saw the result.

Inui faintly nodded to the answer then marched a few steps back and stopped a few inch before the baseline.

Ryoma dribbled the ball first, the racquet was on his right hand. Inui knew where this will going. 'Twist serve eh?"

Ryoma flung the ball up to the air, as his body arched back. With one hop, he hit the ball strongly. "AAAAAHH!"

'99 percents the ball will bounce to my face, so...' Inui stepped back once to the left, with one swung he managed to get the ball.

"URGH!" He grunted as his racquet received enormous pressure up to his arm. "No way! The power has increased!"

"UH!" Inui bellowed as he returned the ball. It was a lob.

Ryoma took the chance, he jumped high, "AARGH!"

"Cyclone smash!" Eiji shouted as he recognize the shortie's smash.

The ball hit the ground harshly, leaving black mark to the court.

"Fifteen-love..." Ryoma muttered.

The data man drew a perplexed look as the prince returned to the baseline. Ready to hit another serve.

"Why are you so serious?" The senpai bluntly asked.

Ryoma smirked as his feline-cat eyes sharpened to Inui, "I am _always_ serious."

The _kouhai_ hit another twist serve then ran quickly to the net. Inui immediately knew the plan so he hit the ball a little higher, returned it as a lob.

A smile was drawn in the corner of the emerald-haired guy, with a fast quick split step of his right foot, he managed to return the ball.

Inui's brain quickly calculating, "80 percents to the left!" He dashed to the corner left then hit it straight to the middle.

But Ryoma had already expecting for it.

He lowered his body almost crawling to the ground. His racquet was already on his left hand.

It was the stance of Taka's _Dash Hadoukyuu_.

"_Sonna_..." Inui murmured. "How could he..." He trailed off, surprised by the sharp coming ball Ryoma produced.

"Thirty-love..."

Inui amazed, looking at his kouhai with confusion filled with admiration as his mind wandered to the last match of Kantou Tournament's Final.

The true power of Ryoma Echizen.

"Where's your _data_, senpai?" Ryoma said with taunting intonation.

_What is wrong with my data? I believe I already updated them, _Inui thought. He scoffed as he saw Ryoma smirked.

"Look, what is wrong with you-"

"Having data is great!" Ryoma suddenly shouted. "But it's not more than references!" He hit another powerful serve to Inui. The speed increased, made it was impossible to return.

"Forty-love..."

"Do you get me Senpai?"

"I wish!" Inui shouted, still demanding an explanation from his kouhai.

"_Che_, what I meant is...AAAH!" He hit another serve. Inui took one step back, returned it straight. But again, Ryoma was already in front of the net. "Take a risk Senpai!"

With loud _thud _voice, the ball left black mark on the ground. Inui was smart enough not to return it, otherwise he would stay on the bench when the Tournament started, joining Tomoka and Sakuno as cheerleaders because his broken wrist.

"Take a risk senpai, or you'll regret it..."

After saying that Ryoma left the court, shoving his racquet back into his tennis bag.

"Let's go home, Eiji-senpai..." Ryoma muttered, dragging confused Eiji with him.

"E-e, chotto ochibi-!"

Inui stood idly in the middle of the court, gazed as they two vanished from the view.

He glanced to his wristband. Took it off then let it fell to the ground with loud thud. It weighed about 4 pounds as he recall. Because he tried to return Ryoma's hit, his wrist felt kind of sore.

He began to massage his right wrist.

_"Take a risk or you'll regret it, Senpai..."_

Yeah, he never tried to take a risk about his feeling. When the possibility is low, better to left it as what it is because the possibility of your loss is higher. Better find another target, so you can achieve more. That's what his Data Collector's Instinct said.

But it's just same with running away.

He laughed dryly as he finally digested the words into his brain. His _kouhai_ just _adviced_ him.

He glanced back to where Ryoma and Eiji left, smiling sheepishly. "_Arigatou_, Echizen..."

* * *

Inui turned the lights on as he returned to his small apartments. He put the tennis bag to its place, then began picking up garbages that scattered across the room. He stopped at the opened magazine, then realize that it was the "10 Accurate Ways to Get the Girl" Eiji had given to him. _'Worst title ever'_ he thought. He eyed the page for a while then stopped at the third paragraph.

**Number 3. Fear of risk? Then just quit of being a man.**

"Tch.." Inui grunted. He looked away then smiled dryly, "Did Echizen read this magazine too?"

* * *

_"Echizen-san..." The girl called to Ryoma. She squeeze the tip of her knee-length maid dress as she made a worried face, feeling hesitate of something._

_"What's wrong?..." The short guy asked softly. _

_She laughed dryly as if remembering something funny. "It's weird that actually we both came from New York and now we're talking in Japanese," she answered in fluent english._

_Ryoma smirked a little, then asked her again, now in English. "What's wrong?"_

_"Just wondering, is Inui-senpai sick?"_

_Ryoma almost choked as he listened to his manager's question. "E-err what do you mean?"_

_"Nah, it just he's kinda...you know, cold sweating, his face red, I'm afraid he can't organize training again for regulars if this keep going on..." She sighed then. "I-is he sick?"_

_Ryoma wished he was as straightful person as Eiji. In time like this he could let his will to laugh out loud, rolling to the ground hysterically. But no, he wouldn't do that, Thank God his pride is too high._

_Instead he cleared his throat, "E-eehhm...". He grinned a little._

_"No, it's okay.. He's just going through some..urgh teenage boy's problem..."_

_"Teenage boy's problem?" She raised her eyebrows."It's funny when you're the one who said that Echizen..."_

_"Che, I'm going home now..." Ryoma said, he bent his head down a little, then turning back._

_"Un, thank you...but Echizen-" the girl called again. "If there's something happened, please help him...I want to, but I don't know if I can be so much of help for him," she said with wry smile._

_Ryoma just faintly nodded. The girl then turned back inside to the café._

_After a few steps, Ryoma stopped. Suddenly he changed his direction, where Eiji and Inui had gone._

_

* * *

_

Oh, so sweet of Ryoma, helping his Senpai.

Ah and sorry for late update, umm let's see it's about over a week already right?

ahahaha, actually i was having dilemma how's the next story will be?

So I just stopped with this story.

And guys! the next chapter finally become serious one.

_And for the next chapter of _Love Data:

_"Please don't...!" she cried, but the voice was too weak. It was hoarse and difficult to hear because of the rain. But even that, he should be turning back, at least looking at her- at least, accepting her existence. "It wasn't my fault..." the girl cried again. Not caring how heavy the rain was, and how cold her body now. Her feets were becoming numb, and so was her fingers. With all her might, she strecthed her arms_, _trying to catch a grip of the man's sleeve. But she was too weak to walk. _

_She was sobbing again._

_Drop._

_Drop._

_**"NII-CHAN!"**  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Her Problem

**Chapter 7. Her problem**

Miyuki put the frame down to her desk. After glancing it for a while, her eyes became tired. She stood up, heading towards the curtains. It had been a month since she arrived in Tokyo.

She picked the remote control beside her, then clicked the power button. The TV went dead in sudden. She threw the remote onto the bed, turning her gaze back to the streets down her.

The sea of lights were swimming in front of her eyes. Sounds of traffic's crowdedness began to vanish a little by little as her minds were wandering away. Suddenly she missed New York.

She wrapped her arms tightly, as if she was trying to keep herself strong against pain in her chest. "Mom..."

_'Was coming to Japan a bad decision? Was this foolish thing to do?'_ She asked that to herself every night. But even that she didn't have any courage to go back to New York.

She crawled onto the bed, turned the bedside lamp off then tucked herself into the blanket. She closed her eyes.

_Drop._

_Drop._

_"Please don't..." She cried again. But the man seemed he didn't hear it. Or he didn't want to hear it._

_Drop._

_Drop._

_The rains still fell._

_Her hairs soaked wet, messed up over her face. She cried again._

_But the man kept walking away. Didn't care how many she cried over his name. He simply didn't care._

_**"NII-CHAN!"**_

Miyuki woke up with cold sweat all over her body. She was panting, as if she was doing marathon. When she realized she was clutching the blanket tightly, she sighed in grateful. "Thank God, it was a dream," she muttered, covered her face with her hands.

She clutched her hands to her chest, feeling her heart beat faster. _Unfortunately, the pain was real._

She spotted the clock on the wall, it was already 8 A.M.

"Ah crap! I'm late!"

The girl immediately dashed to the bathroom. After done a quick shower, she rushed to the closet, then wore her favorite brown loose T-Shirt and jeans. She browsed the room for a while, after confirmed all the lights were off, TV off, gas closed, she marched to the front door, wore her red sneakers. She left the apartment.

* * *

It was saturday and there's no school activity. But not for Seigaku Tennis Club. They had another hard practice today.

"Seigakuuuuuuu! _Fight-O! Fight-O!_" Screamed all lapping members.

Miyuki ran past them, greeted '_ohayou_' and apologizing due to her late. Everyone just smiled and nodded to her.

"Ohayou, I-I'm sorry I'm late, Buchou," Miyuki panted as she bowed repeatedly to Tezuka.

The Cold Captain of Seigaku just stood still. His eyes were fixed to all his subordinates, signaling warning to them 'don't you dare to slack off!".

He glanced a little to the girl then turned back to the members of tennis club. "It's okay. Just don't let your guard down again..."

"Aah,_ hai_..." was the only girl's answer.

The _buchou_ walked away, leaving the concerned girl behind.

"_Baka_..." Miyuki muttered.

The data man of Seigaku repeatedly switching his gaze between the stopwatch and the manager of the tennis club.

After seeing the girl's facade became sad when she was being left by his cold buchou. He became worried.

"Ah damn Tezuka..."

Inui scanned the girl as she's approaching him. "Inui-senpai..."

"Ah Sato-san.. _Ohayou_."

"_Gomen ne_, I'm late..." She said with dry voice.

"Ah it's okay... We're just started lapping anyway..." He assured the girl.

Miyuki put a weak smile, grateful that Inui could comfort her. She then took the notebook Inui was holding, "let me do it Senpai!". She also took the stopwatch from his left hand. "C'mon go! You should be running too!"

"A-ah okay..." He stuttered as the girl pushed him to join the other members.

He glanced back to the girl then smiled as he found the girl wasn't sad anymore.

_**Number 4. Always make her happy**_

* * *

"Ah, Tomoka-chan!"

"Come on Ryuzaki-san!"

"Ah, Miyuki-senpai too!"

The brunette struggled as both pigtail-haired and the tall girls dragged her along the way. All students stared them with strange look- be amused by what were they wearing that time. A cheerleader outfit.

"Not in this outfit!" Sakuno screamed.

"Aahh come on! You promised!" Tomoka squealed as she dragged Sakuno with force.

"Hahahhaa, c'mon Ryuzaki-san! You already done this before right?"

"But, this outfit is different. This is..." Sakuno trailed off as she looked down, horrified to her outfit-a kind where all maniacs would put their life on-

Their old cheerleader uniforms had threwn away. Miyuki said they were oldfashioned. So, she offered herself to design new uniform. She decided to make the same uniform of cheerleader like in her old highschool in New York.

All three of them became too obvious now as bright red with white lining garments covered their slim body.

"Aahh! Don't forget your _pom-pom!_" Screamed hoarsh-voiced guy. They all looked back, finding the brown-haired guy running to them, bringing along 3 pairs of colorful _pom-pom_.

"Ahahahha! _Arigatou_, Horio-_kun_," said Miyuki, accepted all the pom-poms with wide smile.

"Okaaay! _Ikou yo_, Sakuno!" As Tomoka and Miyuki continued dragging the brunette to the tennis courts.

"What are guys fussing about?" Asked the confused spiky-haired boy. He browsed around, searching where the commotion heard.

Then, he found three girls -wearing bright red cheerleader uniform- were approaching tennis courts.

Most of the members were sweatdropping at that time, but seconds later the expression had changed to wide big grins, as they spotted the familiar girls.

"Uwooooooooooow~" Momo exclaimed with jolt of happiness, then he chimed-sending flirty whistle to the girls.

"New uniforms eh? Wow, Sato-san is joining the team too?" The spiky-haired boy asked out loud.

"_Un_, isn't the uniform looking good?" The american girl asked hapilly, swinging her body left to right, made the skirt swung side to side, shown her creamy skinned thighs.

"Um, Sato-san..." The brunette called to her, wishing her senpai would stop whatever she doing that time - as she looked to all hormone-teenage boys were admiring her senpai with blush on their face. _Ah! God knows what they're thinking! _

"What are guys fussing about?" As a monotonic voice came, turning all dirty imaginations of the teenage boys back to reality.

Inui fixed his glasses with his fingers, browsed around, then stopped as he spotted three girls with bright red cheerleaders uniforms. He scanned the girl from head to toe, then as if lightning struck him, he backed off subconciously. He didn't realize as he spoke his next words almost yelling, "_**not...again!**_"

* * *

Sorry for the hiatus !

looooooooooooooool

And still just 1 update *covering herself under table

c'mon guys! more than 150 hits and yet just 12 reviews?T_T

aaannddd i already have the update here, just a liiittttleeeee more and it'll be done :D

just pray that laziness won't attack me again okay? :p

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD


End file.
